My story
by Cynthia1
Summary: Voici l’histoire de Drago Malefoy, une romance tout comme une tragédie. Venez lire je vous en prie.
1. Default Chapter

**My story**

****

Résumé : Voici l'histoire de Drago Malefoy, une romance tout comme une tragédie. Venez lire je vous en prie. 

Disclamer : Je sais rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire c'est mon idée, sinon tout à J. K. Rowling.

**_J'ai écrit ce début d'histoire quand l'idée m'est venue. J'ai toute suite commencer a frapper, j'espère que j'ai bien fait de le faire, c'est à vous de me le dire._**

Chapitre 1 : Je te rejoindrai. 

Drago était débout sur une falaise regardant la lune blanche. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, tout ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment n'était que peine, souffrance et colère. La seule femme qui avait réussit à faire battre son cœur est morte pour le sauver. Elle était morte ici sur cette falaise, il y a maintenant un an. Depuis il y revenait tous les jour pour contempler la lune et pleurer la disparition de sa bien aimé.

_Flash back :_

_Une jeune fille pleure à chaude larmes regardant son amoureux se faire frapper avec violence et elle qui ne pouvait rien faire que regarder le spectacle._

_Flash back :_

_On voit le bout d'un revolver et une balle y sortir pour se diriger sur Drago. La jeune fille sauta devant lui et reçut la balle sur son cœur qui tomba à terre sans vie._

_Flash. _

Drago tourna ferma les yeux pour revoir le visage de sa bien aimé. Il pouvait voir ses lèvres former un sourire et ses yeux noisette briller d'émotion. Mais ceci n'était qu'un souvenir et jamais il ne pourrait la revoir lui sourire ou lui dire je t'aime. Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa le vide.

_Flash Back :_

- _Arrête ça Drago !_

- _Tu crois que je vais arrêter c'est lui qui m'a provoqué pas moi._

- _Il pourrait te tuer tu le sais._

- _Non cette fois-ci c'est moi le plus fort de nous deux._

- _Non Drago il a plus d'expérience que toi._

- _Oui mais contrairement à lui j'ai un cœur qui me sauvera._

- _Ne soit pas stupide, si tu y vas-tu partira différents ou tu ne partiras peut-être pas !_

_Flash._

Si seulement il l'avait écouté elle serait encore à ses côtés. Il enleva le sac qu'il avait sur ses épaules le posa à terre pour pouvoir prendre ce dont il avait besoin. Il sortit un canif noir ou les initiales de lui et de son souvenir était fixé dessus. Ill s'assit au bord de la falaise et fit balancer ses jambes au dessus du vide. Il serra son poing de la main gauche et avec sa main droite il fit une entaille à son poignet il commença a déplacer sa couteau de haut d'en bas et de droites à gauches. Il fit pareil à son autre main, lorsqu'il retira la lame de son bras il tremblait, il pouvait sentir la douleur qui devenait de plus en plus puissante. Ses tremblait il lâcha son arme qui tombait dans le vide. Le sorcier leva son regard vers le ciel et s'allongea. Il pouvait sentir la vie partir de son corps qui devenait de moins en moins chaud pour enfin devenir froid et sans vie. Il rejoindra enfin sa bien aimé.

« Vous devez vous demander comment ce fait-il qu'un jeune homme aussi débile, méchant sans cœur et tout ce qui va avec, ait trouver l'amour. Qu'il est tombé amoureux d'une femme qu'il l'a aimé en retour pendant plus de deux mois ? Moi-même je me demande pourquoi j'ai eu le droit à une histoire d'amour qui m'a apprit le bonheur. Moi qui ne croyait pas à ce genre de chose, voilà que je me tues pour cette raison. Mais avant de la rejoindre laissez moi vous raconter une histoire d'amour impossible entre deux jeune gens innocent, une histoire qui pour une fois n'a rien d'une fin heureuse. Laissez moi racontez mon histoire. »

vu sur les poignet de Drago sur celui de Gauche un « G » était gravé et sur celui de droite un « H »

**Mot de Cynthia :**

**Comment trouvez-vous ce début ? Ou plutôt cette fin ? Dîtes moi si je dois continuer, si je dois raconter son histoire qui dit triste enfin qui finit triste. Svp des review je dois savoir si j'ai besoin de faire une suite.**

**Je vous laisse bisou à tous.**


	2. Mon cauchemar !

**My story**

****

Résumé : Voici l'histoire de Drago Malefoy, une romance tout comme une tragédie. Venez lire je vous en prie. 

Disclamer : Je sais rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire c'est mon idée, sinon tout à J. K. Rowling.

**_Me voici avec le chapitre 2, j'espère que vous aimerez aussi bien que le premier chapitre qui est plutôt le dernier. Je sais que j'en ai mis du temps mais en ce moment wanadoo merde comme je sais pas quoi sur mon ordi, j'arrive plus à accédez à Fanfiction.net et a voila.fr, donc je dois le faire avec l'ordi de mon grand frère quand il est pas là, mais le problème c'est qu'il est souvent là. Donc je vous laisse découvrir le début de l'histoire.  _**

****

**_Note sur le Chapitre : ce qui est écrit en italique sont simplement les pensé de notre cher Drago Malefoy._**

****

Chapitre 2 : Mon cauchemar ! 

_J'étais assis, en compagnie de Grabbe et de Goyle, derrière mon chaudron écoutant le cours de Severus. Il était vraiment intéressant, on devait préparer une potion qui pouvait être mortelle sur la personne qui le boit, enfin pas tout à fait mortel puisque le personnes pouvait guérir grâce à son remède, ce qui gâchait tout le plaisir de préparer cette potion. Pendant notre septième année on se basait plus sur les potions dangereuse que les autres. Ce qui plait aux Serpentard. La seule chose qui rend le cours un peu insupportable ce sont les Gryffondor surtout Saint Potter et ses lèches cul. Tout le monde l'adore qu'a-t-il de si spéciale ? Mais bien sûr Drago réfléchit il a une cicatrice sur le front qui le rend populaire et aimer._

- Miss Granger ! Siffla Rogue en la fusillant du regard, si ses yeux étaient des armes elle serait déjà morte depuis un bout de temps ce qui serait vraiment cool, je peux savoir ce qui est si important pour déranger mon cours ?

- Je m'excuse c'était juste que Neville a mis trop de pattes d'araignée dans la potions.

_Toujours à vouloirs que tous soit parfait dans son travail. Elle était vraiment la fille la plus détestable de toute l'humanité, tout ce qui lui importait dans la vie étaient les études et dans ce domaine fallait toujours être la première sinon elle faisait un scandale à toute l'école. Et les autres choses dont elle se soucis est d'Harry et Ron et de la paix entre les sorcier, ce qu'elle croit sûrement gagné puisque Voldemort à été tué en sixième année par notre fabuleux Harry Potter. Le pire de tout c'est qu'on la choisie elle pour préfète en chef et elle partage la tâche avec moi puisque je suis le préfet en chef. Ce n'est que le début de l'année, mais je sais que nous devons organisé ensemble les activités de l'année c'est-à-dire que nous devront passez du temps ensemble ce qui est mon pire cauchemar. Pour elle ça doit être une chance de voir le beau gosse Drago Malefoy._

- Vraiment ? Continua notre professeur en fixant Hermione toujours de mauvaise humeur. Ce sera pour vous Neville 10 points en moins et pour vous Granger 20 points en moins pour votre discrétions.

_Je ne peux vraiment pas m'empêcher de sourire à ce spectacle, Hermione grimace et détourne la tête de Severus pour ne pas lui répondre et ce faire enlever d'autre points. Ce que j'aime dans ce cours ce sont les points rajouter à ma maison et ceux enlever à celle de cette Sang de bourbe._

Dring !!!

_La sonnerie enfin je vais pouvoir m'allonger dans ma chambre. Le point positif à être préfet est qu'on a une chambre individuelle et que je ne suis plus obligé de partager avec ces deux idiots et les autres. Je peux avoir de l'intimider et que je peux entretenir mes relations avec les filles. C'est vrai que depuis un an je suis un sexe symbole je collectionne les filles au lit et faut dire que j'en ai pas mal. Ce qui me réjouit le plus c'est la façon de briser leurs pauvres petits cœurs fragiles et voir leurs visages dégouliner de larmes._

_Enfin arriver dans ma chambre, ce que je fais en premier me coucher sur mon lit deux places que j'ai récupérées d'une des chambres du manoir qui me sert de maison pendant deux mois. Je ferme les yeux pour me reposer, mais ce que d'ailleurs je ne peux pas faire puisqu'une personne frappe à ma porte_.

- C'est ouvert, dis-je en me levant horreur c'est Pansy, quoi qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- J'aimerai me détendre avec toi, me dit-elle en me faisant un sourire coquin.

- Te détendre, quel genre de détente ?

- Celle qu'on fait les autres jours et comme aujourd'hui aucune fille n'est avec toi, je veux t'en offrir une.

- Tu sais la journée est encore jeune et j'ai une fille avec moi.

- Vraiment ! Qui ?

- Toi. Approche.

_Cette fille m'obéit vraiment au petit doigt je ne sais pas combien de fois je l'ai ignoré après qu'on est couché ensemble, mais toujours elle revient vers moi._

_Elle capture mes lèvres pour m'embrasser de façon qu'elle veuille passionnante mais qui est en réalité écoeurante. Mais rien que pour avoir du sexe j'accepte de l'avoir comme amante pendant cinq minutes._

*

_Elle fera tout pour m'enrager Granger, elle sait très bien que l'on a un rendez-vous mais elle fait exprès de me faire attendre dans cette pièce, sombre, pour les réunions. Enfin la voilà, la tête mon dieu on dirait qu'elle vient de se faire larguer._

- Quel est le nom de ce garçon ?

- Je te demande pardon Malefoy ?

- Le garçon qui te fais avoir une tête comme ça.

- Toi ! Cela ne m'enchante guère de devoir passer une demi-heure ou peut-être même plus à tes côtés.

- Comme si ça me faisait plaisir à moi Granger !

_Elle me tira la langue et pris place autour de la grande table._

- Tu sais qui tu es très mature pour tirer la langue.

- Malefoy assieds-toi et s'il te plaît tais-toi, il m'est déjà insupportable d'être avec toi mais encore plus d'entendre ta voix de charmeur complètement idiot.

- Tu me trouves charmeur ?

- Non pas moi mais j'en connais quelque unes qui pense ça, sûrement tes prochaines victimes. Tu vas leurs briser leurs pauvres petits cœur après avoir eu ce que tu veux, mais nous savons tous les deux qui si tu fais ça c'est pour…

- Tu as finis de résumer mes petites aventures ? Tu m'excuseras mais nous avons de pain sur la planche.

- Très bien, donc nous devons organisé les réunion entre nous, et avec par moments les autres préfets. Donc les jours qui m'arrange sont le samedi et le mardi, d'après mon emploie du temps le mardi est la journée où j'ai le moins de cours donc pendant mes heures libres je peux faire mes devoirs, et le samedi soir mes devoirs sont sans doute terminé. 

- Le mardi ça ne m'arrange pas, nous faisons des duels pour passez le temps, et je gagne toujours.

- Vraiment ? Quel passe temps passionnant, quel autre jour t'arrangera ?

- Disons le mercredi.

- Non le mercredi soir Harry, Ron et moi passons du temps ensemble.

- Alors c'est ok ? Je t'attends ici mercredi soir à 20 heures précise, bye Granger.

_Et je m'en vais la laissant sûrement en rage dans cette pièce. Après tout elle a pratiquement su pourquoi je prenais les filles pour un soir et les laissait après. Il est hors de question que je la laisse pénétré dans ma tête._

*

Hermione se leva de la table en marmonnent des paroles, on entendait par moment « crétin » « Malefoy ». Elle va rejoindre Ginny qui était sûrement en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis. C'est un soulagement pour elle de la trouver.

- Ginny il me m'est vraiment hors de moi Malefoy, se plaint-t-elle. Il fait exprès de prendre le mercredi soir pour réunion.

- Le soir où on peut passer beaucoup de temps ensemble ?

- Oui je te jure que si ça tenait à moi il serait déjà étendu sans vie un dans couloir.

- C'est pas grave il nous reste dimanche.

- Tu as raison.

*

_J'étais dans ma chambre un sourire aux lèvres, je venais de refaire pleurer Pansy pour la vingtième fois. Ça façon de pleurer était amusante elle poussait de petit cris aigu après un sanglot. Je me demande si j'aurai laissé parler Granger encore plus longtemps aurait-elle trouvé ma raison d'agir ainsi avec les filles ? Aucun doute sur ça elle n'aura absolument rien trouvé. Quelqu'un frappe à ma porte, pitié faites que ce ne soit pas Pansy. Encore pire c'est Grabbe et Goyle._

- Hey Drago, me dit Goyle d'un air tellement idiot, il n'est jeudi je sais, mais nous voulons faire des duels.

- J'arrive.

- En fait ce dont des duels contre les Gryffondor.

- Vous êtes fou ? Si un professeur nous surprend nous serons sanctionné.

- Non, enfin je ne sais pas mais ce n'est pas grave. Allez viens.

*

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient dans une salle de classe et semblait attendre quelqu'un. Hermione qui était assis à côté de Ginny se leva brusquement.

- Harry je t'en pris pourquoi ne te retire pas de ce duel ?

- Ecoute 'Mione ce sont les Serpentards qui nous ont mis en tête ce duel, répondit Ron.

- Ron, je ne t'ai rien demandé. Ecoute moi Harry, si nous sommes surpris ici par quelqu'un nous aurons de grave ennuis, je t'en pris soit raisonnable laisse ton haine et ta fierté de côté ce soir et ne bats pas contre Malefoy ce soir.

- Elle a raison Harry, intervint Ginny en se levant à son tour, que va t'apporter ce duel ? Des ennuis et rien d'autres.

- Vous avez raisons les filles, Ron on s'en va…

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Drago suivit de Grabbe et de Goyle pénétrèrent dans la pièce en souriant.

- Potter ! Ravis de te voir une nouvelle fois, dit Drago en tripotant sa baguette, je vois que tes amis ne t'abandonnent jamais.

- Malefoy tu n'es qu'un rat !

- La ferme Weasel, je vois que ta sœur est par mis nous. Tu es en beauté ce soir chérie, tes parents ont vendu tout leurs or pour t'acheter le nécessaire de maquillage.

- Je t'interdis de parler comme ça à ma meilleure amie, intervint Hermione en se mettant devant Malefoy. Sinon je jure que…

- Tu jure que quoi, Granger ?

- Que tu regretteras le moment où tu es sortit de ta mère pour commencer ta vie de merde et d'enfant gâté. Je suis peut-être une Sang de Bourbe mais au moins j'ai des amis sur qui compter, et toi où sont les tiens eux deux ? Sûrement ton père qui les paye pour te tenir compagnie, qui voudrai d'un ami comme toi ? Voldemort peut-être mais dommage pour toi il est mort l'année dernière.

Drago ne pouvant plus la gifla avec force, elle tomba à terre. Une main sur sa joue elle leva la tête vers lui, il avait des larmes dans ses yeux. Elle avait réussit à touché le point faible de son Ennemi.

Drago prit sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry qui tenait lui aussi sa baguette tout comme Ron et Ginny.

- Vous n'êtes que des minables, hurla Malefoy, Immobillisum.

Un jet bleu sortit de la pointe de la baguette qui toucha Harry puis Ron pour enfin toucher Ginny. Les trois sorciers ne bougeaient plus d'un poil. Drago jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui était toujours sur le sol.

- Au moins moi je ne suis pas faibles.

Sur ses paroles il sortit de la pièce laissant les quatre amis se débrouiller seuls.

Hermione se leva et pris sa baguette qui était dans sa poche et fit le sortilège pour libérer ses amis.

*

_Je la hais à en mourir elle se croit plus intelligente que tout le monde à sortir des idioties pareils. Comme si personnes ne m'aimait, Pansy est folle de moi c'est évident comme beaucoup de fille ici. Elle peut se taire alors c'est elle qui à du mal à s'intégrer, je ne l'ai jamais vu avec un garçon, sans compter Saint Potter et son servant. Je suis prêt à jurer qu'elle ne connaît rien à l'amour. Cette n'est rien d'autre que mon pire cauchemar !!!_

**_A suivre…_**

****

**Voilà pour le début de l'histoire, alors ça vous a plut ? J'espère que oui, surtout laissez moi vos commentaires ça ne peut faire que m'encourager pour la suite de l'histoire. Pour l'instant je ne sais pas combien de chapitre contiendra l'histoire, j'espère assez pour vous satisfaire. Toutes vos review m'ont fait  un grand plaisir vraiment c'est fabuleux pour un auteur de recevoir des reviews après notre travail, je sais que c'est pas un travail plutôt un plaisir mais bon vous comprenez je pense. Bon je vais vous laissez mais d'abord les réponse à vos review :**

**Mika.Chan2 : **Ben merci beaucoup, et la suite ta aussi plu ?

**Annab4 : **Merci, l'idée elle m'est venue comme ça en regardant la télé, pourtant ce que je regardais n'avait absolument rien à voir et j'avais envi d'écrire quelque chose de triste, et ben oui je continuerai.

**Maria : **Merci mis bon je ne suis pas là seule à le faire j'en avais déjà vu. Et puis moi j'aime aussi beaucoup que tu aimes beaucoup lol, non mais c'est vrai ça fait vraiment très plaisir de recevoir des encouragement, et merci encore.

**Andréanne Malefoy : **Mercii beaucoup et comme je l'ai déjà dit je continue.

**Sainte Haal :** Mais qui te dis que ceci est véritablement la fin ? Ça peut être autrement, c'est vrai seul moi le sais, gniark, gniark… ça les avantages d'être l'auteur.En fait moi aussi je suis curieuse de voir comment je vais les mettre ensemble, ben oui je ne suis pas encore sur de m'être ma première idée parce que j'en ai tout pleins qui se promène dans ma tête. Et pour Drago c'est vrai comment ne pas l'adorée, il a un rôle méchant je trouve mais moi je pense qu'il est comme ça à cause de ce connard (oups) de Lucius, je pense qu'il a peur de son père. Et puis moi je craque pour lui il est trop beau ce Tom Felton et puis le rôle lui va a trop bien. Je l'aime de trop c'est ptet pour ça que j'ai aussi écrit une histoire avec lui. Si tu rate la suite c'est pas tellement grave, ça l'est pour toi c'est toi qui saurai pas la suite nananère, lol. Et puis encore merci.

**Shiefa Li : **Ben merci et tu as eu la suite que j'espère t'a plu.

**Frite12 : **Merci tout beaucoup et oui je continue. Tu as vraiment pleuré ? Lol, faut dire que par moment moi aussi je pleure en lisant une histoire c'est parce que on est à fond dans l'histoire et ça nous fait de la peine alors bah… on craque et on pleure comme des petit bébé. En tout cas pour moi que tu a pleurer c'est un compliment super qui me fait vraiment très plaisir. Kissous bien sucré à toi je préfère le sucre lol.

**Halley1 : **Merci, ok je vais absolument continué. Et oui je sais qu'il est triste mais on ne va pas toujours lire des histoires qui se terminent bien. La vie est triste aussi elle n'est pas que heureuse, merci de déjà aimé. Comment trouve tu mon commencement alors ?

**Encore un très grand merci, surtout continué à reviewer c'est pas de reffus. Big kiss à tous.**


	3. Se sentir si seul par moment

**My story**

****

Résumé : Voici l'histoire de Drago Malefoy, une romance tout comme une tragédie. Venez lire je vous en prie. 

Disclamer : Je sais rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire c'est mon idée, sinon tout à J. K. Rowling.

**_Me voici avec le chapitre 2, j'espère que vous aimerez aussi bien que le premier chapitre qui est plutôt le dernier. Donc je vous laisse découvrir le début de l'histoire.  _**

****

**_Note sur le Chapitre : ce qui est écrit en italique sont simplement les pensé de notre cher Drago Malefoy._**

****

Chapitre 3 : Se sentir si seul par moment.__

- Malefoy !!!

Hermione venait d'entrer dans la salle de réunion, Drago était assis sur un fauteuil en train de lire un livre sur la magie noire. Il leva un sourcil vers Hermione qui semblait être au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Oui ?

- Comment oses-tu m'avoir gifler l'autre jour ?

- Laisse moi réfléchir, il fit mine de réfléchir puis au bout d'un moment il sourit comme s'il il s'en souvenait tout d'un coup, ah oui ! j'en avais terriblement envi.

- Tu en avais envi ? je crois plutôt que tu étais vexé parce que j'ai su voir ton secret !

- Ah oui ! Pourrais-je savoir mon secret alors, miss je sais toujours tout ?

- Que tu n'as aucun ami, que tu es seul, toutes les personnes qui t'aiment ou plutôt font semblant…

- STOP !!! ARRÊTE !!! ça t'amuse d'anéantir la vie des gens ou quoi ? Oui je n'ai pas un seul ami ! Tu es contente je te l'ai admit ! Après tout est-ce que l'amitié existe ? Oui sûrement c'est pour ça que je vous ait vous trois, vous semblez si heureux. Je n'ai jamais su ce que c'était l'amitié, mon père m'a toujours dit que ça ne servait à rien du tout, sauf à rendre les gens faibles. Je l'ai écouté pendant des années entières, j'ai toujours cru que la force de l'amitié n'existait pas. Mais plus le temps passe et plus je me sens seul, personne à qui me confier et personne qui peut me consoler.

Drago marque une pause il commença à pleurer, Hermione ne disait rien elle le regardait avec peine. 

- Me voilà en train de dévoiler mes sentiments à une sang de bourbe. Je sais que la première chose que tu feras en sortant d'ici sera d'aller voir tes amis et leurs dire que je n'ai rien. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi je suis vivant, après tout rien ne me retient. Et qui pleura ma mort ? Ma mère seulement c'est tout, c'est la seule personne qui m'aime sans compter ma…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase il se leva passa devant Hermione qui le regardait toujours avec tristesse.

- Drago je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que tu ressentais ça.

- Rends moi un service Granger, laisse moi tranquille ne m'adresse la paroles que pour nos réunions pour rien d'autres.

- Je…

Mais il était déjà sortit, Hermione sortit à son tour. Elle regrettait d'avoir fait cela à Malefoy, c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait pleurer quelqu'un et elle détestait ça par-dessus tout. Vois les yeux des autres déborder de larmes par sa fautes la faisait culpabiliser, elle devait s'excuser, mais comment lui dire pardon.

*

_Comment arrive-t-elle à voir en moi ? Je ne fais rien qui pourrait laisser une seule trace de ce que je cache depuis tellement longtemps. Elle voit tout elle comprends tout, elle blesse les gens et ensuite veut s'excuser, non Granger tu ne te fera pas pardonné. Je te déteste littéralement, et pour qui se prend-t-elle pour osé m'appeler Drago ? J'ai besoin d'amitié moi mais il es est hors de question que je le montre à Granger. Non demain toute l'école sera sûrement au courant de ce que je cache._

- Malefoy ?

_Pas elle, elle rentre vraiment sans se gêner celle la. Ce qui n'est pas bien à être préfet c'est que nos chambres ne sont pas dans nos maisons mais dans une tour, et les chambres ne contiennent pas de mots de passe. Elle me regarde, je la regarde…_

- Malefoy, je sais que je n'ai pas frapper avant d'entrer mais si je l'aurai fais tu ne m'aurai pas ouvert.

- Arrête de tourner autour du pot Granger et vient en au fait que veux-tu ?

- M'excuser, je suis terriblement désolé de t'avoir fait de la peine je…

- Ce n'est pas vrai ? Granger tu t'excuses ? 

- Heu… oui, je suis…

- Désolé d'avoir fais ça, ce n'était pas mes intentions, et blabla… à part ça autre chose ?

- Je me demande pourquoi je m'excuse depuis notre première année tu me fait souffrir avec des phrases blessante et je ne t'ai jamais vu venir vers moi  pour t'excuser.

- Granger, réfléchit qui aurait envie de te présenter des excuses, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas d'amis, mais sans Potter et Weasley où sont les tiens ?

- Ginny est mon amie aussi…

- J'ai dit sauf Weasley ?

_Elle baisse les yeux, ce n'est pas vrai elle aussi, après tout c'est ce qu'elle mérite._

- J'en ai au moins, _me dit-elle doucement._

-  Granger, je t'en pris sors.

- Non, j'ai encore une chose à te proposer.

- Oui ?

- Soyons amis ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu a très bien compris, je me suis dit que si la tensions est mauvaise entre nous pendant nos réunions, ben… nous ne ferons pas du bon travail donc…

- Alors on s'entendra bien seulement aux réunions, c'est tout ?

- Oui si tu acceptes.

- Très bien, maintenant sors de ma chambre.

_Elle me sourit et sortit de la chambre, je la trouve vraiment jolie quand elle sourit… Mais que t'arrive-t-il mon vieux ? C'est Granger tu ne vas pas commencer à la trouver mignonne. Je dois sûrement être fatiguer et mon cerveau ne fonctionne plus correctement. Mais quand même il fallait dire que son corps avait pris de belles formes avec les années, elle devait être un bon coup. Bon stop Drago va te coucher dors et demain tout ira bien._

C'est ce qu'il fit il se mit en pyjama et alla dans son lit pour passer une nuit calme, demain étant dimanche il pourra dormir autant qu'il le voudra. Cependant il ne trouva pas le sommeil, toutes les paroles d'Hermione était présente dans sa tête et aussi les siennes ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de s'être confié à elle. Au bout de quelques minutes il s'endormit pour rejoindre le pays des rêves.

- Monsieur Malefoy ?

_J'entends mon nom, ou est-ce mon père qu'on appelle ? Non je suis à Poudlard et mon père est loin d'ici. Voilà qu'on me secoues, je me retourne dans mon lit sans ouvrir les yeux, j'ai encore envi de dormir. La personne qui tient à me réveiller ne veut décidément pas abandonné elle reste là et me parle me dit mon programme d'aujourd'hui, elle sait que je suis réveiller. N'en pouvant plus je sors de ma couverture et m'assit sur mon lit regardant qui osait me regarder._

- Milly ?

_L'elfe de maison que mon père a pris pour s'occuper de moi._

- Oui monsieur ?

- On est dimanche, je suis encore fatigué.

- Je sais, mais aujourd'hui vous avez du travail à faire.

- Quoi comme travail ?

- Ce que vous faites tous les dimanche, monsieur.

- Rangé ma chambre ? Pourquoi suis-je obligé de faire ceci, j'ai quand même 17 ans.

- Non j'ai rangé votre chambre, l'autre chose, monsieur vous savez très bien ce que c'est…

- Oui je sais, mais pas toutes suite j'ai autre chose à faire.

- Bien aller vous doucher, monsieur et après venez je dois vous faire votre coiffure.

Il marmonna quelque chose puis alla dans la salle de bain des préfet, en entra il vit qu'une baignoire était occupé par une personne une fille. Drago sourit et s'approcha de la baignoire prise, elle chantait une chanson, elle avait une belle voix. Drago sourit et quand la personne tourna la tête vers lui, toutes les deux hurlèrent. Drago se retourna en vitesse.

- Malefoy, mais que fais tu ici ?

- Comme tu peux le voir Granger je voudrai me laver. 

- Ben je suis là maintenant alors sors, toute suite tu me mets dans une situation embarrassante.

- T'en fais pas Granger j'ai rien vu grâce à toute la mousse qu'il y a sur l'eau.

- J'espère que tu n'a rien vu, tu n'as pas vu qu'il y avait le petit tableau occupé lever à côté de l'entrée.

- Non je suis fatigué je n'ai pas pris la peine de regarder les tableaux Granger.

L'elfe de maison de Drago entra dans la pièce et se figea sur place en voyant Drago en compagnie d'une fille.

- Monsieur Malefoy ? Je me suis étonné à votre réveil de ne voir aucune fille en votre compagnie, mais vous voir avec une autre fille ne me gêne pas, monsieur.

- Non Milly, on s'est croisé par hasard et voilà.

- Se croiser dans une salle de bain, monsieur ?

- C'est une simple erreur Milly, il n'y a rien entre Granger et moi je t'assure et maintenant s'il te plait arrête de m'embêter.

- Pardon monsieur, je m'en vais.

Milly sortit de la grande salle de bain pour laisser les deux adolescents seuls.

- Bon grouille toi Granger, j'ai des choses à faire.

- Séparassus !

Un mur sépara la salle de bain, Hermione était de son côté et Drago du sien. Il sourit et enleva son pyjama et fit couler l'eau dans une autre baignoire. Il rajouta de la mousse et quand la baignoire fut suffisamment remplie il pénétra dans l'eau et se mit à l'aise.

- Granger tu peux continuer à chanter tu sais.

- Malefoy tu peux continuer à te taire !

- Quand je raconterai à tout le monde que j'ai pris mon bain en compagnie d'une fille surtout de…

- D'une sang de bourbe, c'est vrai que les Serpentard vont être aux anges quand tu leurs diras. Sans parler que si tu leurs dit toute l'école sera au courant de notre discussion de la vielle.

_Elle fera tout pour m'énerver celle là, je ferme les yeux pour me relaxer, prendre un bain pour moi est toujours agréable. J'oublis tout mes soucis et peut me relaxer tranquillement sans dérangement sauf qu'il y a Granger derrière ce mur._

- Malefoy je sors et je vais passer devant ta baignoire alors s'il te plaît cache tes parties intimes.

Elle passa devant Malefoy et s'arrête en face de la baignoire et le regarda.

- Tu sais que tu es plus beau avec cette coiffure ?

Elle lui sourit et sortit de la salle de bain des préfets en souriant. Drago se regarda dans le miroir, ses cheveux n'étaient pas plaqués, mais ils étaient décoiffés.

*

Drago entra dans sa chambre lavé, Milly était toujours là lui souriant, elle tenait entre ses petites mains un pot de gèle.

- Asseyez-vous sur votre chaise que je vous coiffe.

- Coiffe moi autrement Milly.

*

Hermione était assise à la table des Gryffondor en compagnie de Ginny. Elles parlèrent d'Harry, Ginny était folle de lui depuis longtemps.

- J'ai vraiment trouvé courageux de sa part, de sauver le monde en tuant Voldemort.

- Je sais tu dis ça à longueur de temps, tu ne l'aimerais pas par hasard ?

- Moi non ?

- Mais oui c'est…

Elle s'interrompit et regarda comme hypnotisé vers la porte de la grande salle. Drago venait d'y entrer en compagnie de Grabbe et de Goyle. Il avait changé de coiffure ses cheveux n'était plus plaqué en arrière comme toujours mais ils étaient hérisser. Toutes les filles gloussèrent en le voyant et rougissaient. Pour le première fois depuis longtemps Hermione était attiré par un garçon et ce garçon était son pire ennemi : Drago Malefoy.

**_A suivre_**

****

**Alors vous avez aimé ? J'espère que oui, j'ai pris du temps à savoir comment commencer ce chapitre et j'ai enfin trouvé, j'ai presque voulu arrêter pendant un moment parce qu'aucune idée me venait. Mais heureusement c'est venu, en plus je crois que c'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai mis pour l'instant.**

**Réponse aux review :**

****

**Shiefa Li : **Oui moi aussi j'n'aime pas trop cette phrase, mais bon faut bien la mettre une fois, et puis sinon le suspense il est où ? Oui c'est bien, en fait moi j'ai toujours pensé que Drago vivait dans la solitude et qu'un jour il en souffrira, mais c'est à J. K. Rowling de décidez comment va évoluer le vrai Drago.

**La-tite-drey : **Merci, et oui ça ils ne le savent pas, mais nous aussi nous ne savons pas que la haine mène à l'amour c'est pour ça qu'il faut toujours aimé les garçon, lol.

**Mika.Chan2 : **on dirait un cliqué vraiment ? Ben… pardon ce n'était pas mon but, même si tout le monde c'est qu'ils vont être ensemble. Et puis je prends pas ça comme une grande critique et puis pour dire que même les meilleurs (je ne dit pas que je suis la meilleure, je suis vraiment loin de ça) ce font critiquer, et c'est avec les critiques qu'un auteur peut s'améliorer.

**Frite12 : **Merci, merci… Et vi je sais que c'était triste, et merci d'aimer mon début ça me fait plaisir. Ben oui le Drago de mon histoire est encore le méchant Drago et pour ce qu'il lui fait ben c'est normal c'est un Malefoy, c'est le fils de Lucius, que je déteste par-dessus tout, c'est le gars qui se croit meilleur que tous, celui qui se prend pour Dieu, mais moi je crois qu'il ne sait pas que c'est un… _bip… _de chez_ bip… _t'es d'ac avec moi j'espère. Et ça me fait plaisir de savoir que j'ai si bien écrit pour réussir à faire pleurer une lectrice c'est super méga cool !!! Lol, merci pour tes kissous sucrés, le sucre c'est plus mieux que le sel, na, lol.

**Annab4 : **Merci à toi et moi j'espère que je vais continuer !


End file.
